It is known that certain CB, modulators (known as antagonists or inverse agonists) are useful in the treatment of obesity, psychiatric and neurological disorders (WO 01/70700 and EP 656354). WO03/027114 discloses the use of 1,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrrolo[3,2-c]pyridine and 1,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrrolo[3,2-c]pyridin-4-one derivatives for the treatment of obesity. However, there is a need for CB1 modulators with improved physicochemical properties and/or DMPK properties and/or pharmacodynamic properties.